


Legendary Ladies of Tomorrow

by sirencanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirencanaries/pseuds/sirencanaries
Summary: After Laurel had a moment of weakness and reverts to old ways of violence and destruction, her friends try to step in and help her find her way. After that backfires, a decision is made to try and help her see that she's not a monster, so Nyssa, Dinah, Laurel, and Felicity join Sara and the Legends on the adventure of a lifetime.(Canon up to 7x17 of Arrow [although Felicity's pregnancy has been erased], and 4x10 of Legends)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, ever done a fic that contains as many characters as this one is going to have. I've had the idea in my head for quite some time to write this story, and now I finally am. The first chapter is mainly establishing how the ladies of Arrow came to be on the Waverider, while the rest of the chapters will focus on fleshing out relationships, missions, characters, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

 

“Laurel, stop!” Dinah shouted.

She and Sara stood in front of Laurel, both in defensive stances with their bo staffs in hand. They needed her to stop before she did something she couldn't come back from. Dinah knew that the other meta was spiraling. They had been chasing her for hours, trying to track her down so they could talk. All Laurel seemed to be doing, though, was causing more destruction to Star City while avoiding them. It was clear that she didn't want to talk. But now that they had her cornered in an old warehouse, they were sure as hell going to try.

“You're better than this,” Dinah stated, the tone of her voice harsh, but filled with concern.

“Maybe you should ask Vinny if he agrees with you,” Laurel hissed. “Oh, that's right. You _can't_. Because he's _dead_.”

Laurel was the same woman who killed Vinny. Dinah wouldn't let her forget that, she knew she wouldn't. Just a few days prior, Dinah had mentioned it. Obviously she couldn't expect much less, but sometimes she wished that the other woman would just let it go. More than that though, she was the woman who stood idly by, watching while Ricardo Diaz burned a man alive over a childhood grudge. She was the same woman who had killed countless people in order to keep herself aligned with powerful men. Was she _really_ better than this? She didn't know. All of the news outlets reporting that she was a criminal made her feel less like the person she was trying to become, and more like the person she had been upon her arrival back in Central City. It felt like all of the work she had put in to try and do better was unraveling at her fingertips, and she didn't have the fight left in her to try and save it. It was easier to just let it be, and accept that maybe she was who everyone seemed to think she was.

“You told me when my dad died that you were hardly like my Laurel. But from what I heard, you were becoming more and more like her every day,” Sara began. “You don't have to do this. You can't let that darkness consume you, or you're never going to come back from it. Not this time.”

Sara believed in her. She'd only met her once prior to this, but she could see that she wasn't all bad. Someone who was all bad wouldn't have been so utterly heartbroken about Quentin's death. But Sara was there, she watched the way Laurel cried alongside her. In that moment in the hospital, it almost felt like she was her Laurel. Not quite, but almost.

“And what are you going to do to stop me? Smack me with your fancy sticks? And Dinah..” Laurel scoffed, shaking her head. “Dinah can't even scream anymore.”

Dinah and Sara exchanged a worrisome glance as Laurel took a few steps closer to them. It was hard to know exactly what her next move was going to be. Both women thought Laurel could be better than this, and hoped that deep down she knew it too.

“Felicity, this isn't working,” Dinah muttered.

“Just hang in there, backup is coming,” Felicity's voice came in through Sara and Dinah's earpieces.

Neither one of them knew who or what was being deployed as backup. Felicity hadn't disclosed that information. It could be Rene, Oliver, John, it could have been anyone of the SCPD officers. They had no idea what kind of help they were about to get.

“Oh Felicity,” Laurel began. “It's cute that you think they have time to wait for backup,” she taunted.

Without missing a beat, Laurel let out a scream. Dinah and Sara went flying backward, both hitting the ground with horrible thuds. Both women covered their ears, unable to really escape from the piercing sounds coming from Laurel's vocal chords. Their eyes clenched shut. Dinah wished that she could scream back, she wished she could counter Laurel's cry with her own, but she couldn't.

A moment later, the sound of the scream disappeared. Dinah and Sara looked up and uncovered their ears, just in time to watch Laurel pull a small dart from the side of her neck before collapsing to the ground. Nyssa was revealed to be standing behind her, and began walking closer.

“Nyssa,” Sara breathed out.

“Beloved,” Nyssa replied with a slight bow of her head.

It had been quite some time since Sara and Nyssa had been together in the same room. Sara was in such a different place now than when she had last seen the assassin. She was so busy on the Waverider, she had Ava— although they weren't in a great place, and she was just doing better in general. She was happier than she had been in a very long time. Seeing Nyssa again, hearing her pet name for her, she didn't know what to do or say next.

“Felicity wasn't kidding about that backup,” Dinah commented, breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to fill the air as the former lovers stared each other down.“What did you do to her?”

“She'll be fine,” Nyssa stated. “It was merely a tranquilizer, a sedative. She'll wake up again in a few hours.”

“What do we do with her in the meantime?” Sara asked, glancing as the other blonde who was knocked out on the ground.

“Felicity?” Dinah asked.

“Bring her back here, we'll figure it out once we've got her in a cell,” Felicity replied.

The three women exchanged glances in silence, trying to decide which of them would be tasked with moving Laurel.

 

* * *

 

Dinah, Felicity, Sara, and Nyssa stood in a diamond formation outside of the meta-human cell that a very unconscious Laurel was curled up in, taking periodic glances at her while they tried to figure out what came next.

“We haven't been able to get through to her,” Sara said. “I know I don't know her the way you to do,” she said as she gestured to Dinah and Felicity, “but I do know my Laurel. And if she's anything like her, then I know she's probably just as stubborn. She has it in her head that she's irredeemable, and that's not just going to disappear because we tell her she's not.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Nyssa asked.

“We can't keep her in there forever,” Dinah pointed out.

“Damn right you can't,” Laurel piped up.

She was still on the ground, but had shifted to a seated position once she came to and regained consciousness. She was pissed that they had put her in that cell. She hated being locked in cages.

“You're in a bad place, Laurel, we get that,” Felicity began. “But you can't let that take over. I know the kind of person you are.”

“Come with me,” Sara said. “You can get away from this, away from the judgement. Away from this life you're trying to live in my Laurel's shoes.”

“You want me to climb aboard your little space ship and jump through time?” Laurel asked, pushing herself to a standing position. “No way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is crap,” Laurel snapped.

“We're all going, Laurel, so get over it,” Dinah stated.

Laurel didn't think this would do any good. But the other women were awfully persistent, and she found it beyond irritating. They refused to give up on her. All of them, even Nyssa who she'd had minimal interaction with before that. She figured it was probably because Nyssa had gone from being a super assassin to being a decent human being and thought she could help her. Felicity knew it was hard for Oliver to have her leave with them, but he knew that she believed in Laurel. He also knew how much she adored being on the Waverider. It was right up her alley. Dinah wasn't sure that she could make Laurel see what they all knew was inside of her, but she wanted to try. And deep down, she didn't know that she wanted to stay in Star City without Laurel and Felicity there too. That was just too much testosterone on the team for her to handle on her own.

Walking on to the bridge of the ship, Charlie nudged Zari's arm as Sara, Laurel, Dinah, Felicity, and Nyssa were entering.

“Check it out, Z. Captain's brought along some stragglers,” she commented.

“Sara?” Zari questioned, looking at the women skeptically.

“We have a few new passengers,” Sara sighed out.

“I know those two,” Zari said, pointing to Dinah and Felicity. “Isn't that one your sister?” she asked, now gesturing to Laurel.

“No,” both Lance women answered in unison.

“Earth-2 doppelganger,” Felicity chimed in, earning a nod from Charlie and Zari. “She's not as excited to be joining you as I am.”

“Dinah, Felicity, not Laurel, and...” Zari trailed off, looking at Nyssa.

“I'm Nyssa,” Nyssa replied, taking a step toward Zari and Charlie. “My father is the late Ra's al Ghul.”

“Care to give them a tour?” Sara asked.

“You got it, Captain,” Zari said, leading the way.

The new passengers followed Zari and Charlie off the bridge, albeit some less enthusiastically than others, leaving Sara alone. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes to process what she had just done. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long wait for this second chapter. Life was crazy and mental illness is a bitch, so I wasn't quite in the right space to write. However, this one is finally here, and I hope you enjoy. It's more of a filler to show a glimpse of the dysfunction going on now that there's more people on the ship. The following four chapters will be continued off of this, with each one focusing on one of the key pairings. And after that, we'll get more into missions and monsters!

 

 

Sara ran both hands through her hair as she walked down the ship's corridor toward the bridge. It was one thing being the captain before, but now with four extra people on the ship, she felt like she was running a giant daycare. It wasn't that she disliked having new teammates. It was more that she was constantly having to manage everyone, and that was no easy feat. She still hadn't mentioned to Ava yet that she had picked up a few extra people, but she figured she had plenty of time to drop that bomb on her.

Or at least, she thought she had plenty of time.

What she didn't expect was to get to the bridge only to find Ava and Nyssa standing face to face. For a brief moment, Sara considered just turning around and walking the other way. It was too late though, Ava spotted her the moment she set foot in the same area as them.

“Sara, you invited your ex girlfriend onto the ship?”

“Well..” Sara began, not really knowing what to say. “I may have suggested she tag along,” she continued.

“She's your ex! Don't you think it's a little weird that you're basically living with your ex? Who, I might add, is an assassin?”

“Former,” Nyssa shot back. After all, the League of Assassins was disbanded years ago. Her focus had been on destroying the remaining Lazarus Pits.

Ava rolled her eyes. Gesturing a hand toward Nyssa, she let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't understand what Sara's thought process here was. How she figured this was a good idea was mind boggling to her.

“Ava, come on. I love you, you know that,” Sara told her. “Nyssa and the others are here to stay, and as the captain, that's my choice to make.”

“The _others_?”

“Right,” Sara said. “Nyssa isn't the only new Legend.”

As if on cue, Dinah and Laurel walked onto the bridge. It had been a week since they boarded the Waverider, and it was the first time Laurel was feeling up to being social. It wasn't that she was feeling the urge for destruction anymore, now it was more feelings of anger and guilt that she hadn't figured out how to cope with.

“Is that your sister?” Ava asked.

“Not exactly,” Laurel replied, stepping in to answer before Sara had the chance to.

“She's the meta-human Laurel, isn't she?”

“She was having a rough time, she needs this,” Sara insisted. “I've got this handled.”

“I'll catch up with you later,” Laurel told Dinah, before walking away. She didn't feel like dealing with Sara's girlfriend right now. That could come at another time when she wasn't all bent out of shape from this bomb being dropped on her.

“What about you?” Ava asked, turning her attention to Dinah.

“Dinah Drake,” she replied, extending a hand out to the blonde. “I was the SCPD police captain, and I worked with the Green Arrow,” she added.

“Nice to meet you,” Ava said. She had more questions brewing in her head, but she was already so overwhelmed. She wasn't sure what to make of all this. “Is it just the three of you?”

“Sara brought along my former sister wife,” Nyssa stated.

“I don't even know what to say to that,” Ava mumbled with a shake of her head.

It was that moment when Sara chose to slowly back away from the situation in front of her. She was thankful that Dinah happened to be standing there as a buffer between Ava and Nyssa. She just knew that she would have to have a serious talk with Ava soon about everything. Alone.

 

Sara could hear the three of them still talking as she walked toward the kitchen. Hopefully they wouldn't realize she was gone. She just needed some quiet. That was not the way she had expected her morning to start, although she was starting to realize that things were likely going to be that way more often than not.

Entering the kitchen, she was relieved that the only people in there were Zari and Charlie. She watched the way they laughed softly, their knees touching under the table from them being seated so close together. As Sara got closer to where they were seated, they broke their gaze away from each other to look at the blonde.

“Mornin' boss,” Charlie greeted Sara softly.

“You look stressed,” Zari stated, getting up from her spot to get a bowl of cereal.

“It's fine,” Sara told her. “It's just a bit of a hectic morning.”

“Kids out of control again?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, but at least you're not involved in it,” Sara teased softly, nudging her gently as she sat down beside her.

Zari took her place once more on the other side of Charlie, immediately taking a bite of her food. Once she swallowed, she was about to comment on Sara's hectic morning when another member of the team chose to make his entrance, his signature look of displeasure written all over his face.

“Here we go,” Zari muttered, shaking her head before lifting her cereal filled spoon back to her mouth.

“Boss!” Mick's voice boomed as he walked into the kitchen.“The new girl is hogging the bathroom again, and I've got business to do,” he stated, holding up his magazine.

“I'm eating,” Zari commented, making a face at Mick's words.

“Which new girl? We've got four of them,” Charlie pointed out.

“Ponytail!”

“Am I supposed to know which of our guests he's talking about, or...?” Zari asked, taking a mouthful of cereal.

“Felicity,” Sara told her.

“What? Her hair hasn't been up once she's been on the ship!”

Sara shot Zari a look, before focusing her attention back to Mick. It was hard having so many people on the ship while only having one bathroom, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

“Mick, it's an adjustment period for all of us,” Sara said, her words coming out a little snippier than intended. She didn't mean to, but she continued anyway. “So just wait your turn like everyone else on this ship needs to, because there is nothing I can do about it.”

Mick let out a low grumble, keeping the scowl on his face as he turned around, walking back in the direction he'd come from.

There were a lot of things that required extra accommodation, and as much as Sara wished she could fix it, she couldn't. She could only do so much, but there were some things, like the bathroom, that were completely out of her control unless they somehow found the time, funding, and space to renovate the Waverider to give it another bathroom.

“See?” Sara asked, standing up. “This is what I'm talking about,” she said, gesturing toward where Mick had just made his exit. “Anyway, I have to go make sure Nyssa and Ava haven't killed each other yet.”

And with that, Sara began to make her way back to where she had left the woman she loves and the woman she loved.

 


End file.
